Angry Grandpa
Charles Marvin Green Jr. (October 16, 1950 - December 10, 2017) better known as The Angry Grandpa, or simply AGP, was the titular subject of the YouTube channel The Angry Grandpa Show. During his 10 years on YouTube, Angry Grandpa garnered a fanbase of over five million "young'ins" through his rage-induced destruction videos, heartfelt vlogs and pranks between himself and his son Michael. Angry Grandpa passed away from cirrhosis of the liver on December 10, 2017, just two weeks before Christmas Eve. Although Angry Grandpa is gone, he always will be remembered for the videos he created and the lives he touched. Contents https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Green_Jr# show Life Before The Angry Grandpa Show Charles Marvin Green Jr. was born on October 16, 1950, in Chatham County, Georgia [1]. His mother was Dorothy Mae Green (née Mayer; March 18, 1926 - December 25, 1999), and his father was Charles Marvin Green Sr. (January 25, 1925 - July 6, 1987), who was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army during World War II. Charles was raised in the neighborhood of Sherwood Forest, alongside his older sister Charlene. When Charles was a boy, his father was involved in a serious car accident. The accident left Charles Sr. permanently paralyzed from the neck down. As a result of this injury, the family struggled financially. In school, Charles was bullied for his weight and for being poor, so he often pretended to be ill so he could stay home from school. He has mentioned attending one year of college. As a teenager, Charles experimented with drugs. On Halloween Night 1968, he smoked a joint and had some mescaline in a Jewish Cemetery which resulted in a vivid hallucination of zombies rising out of the various graves. In the late 1970s/80s, Charles traveled around America as a hippie with a group of friends for a year, having no contact with his family during this time. He married for the first time at some point in the 1970s. He and his first wife had a daughter, Dawn Michelle, who currently lives in Alabama. After divorcing his first wife, Charles married Tina Sharpin 1982 after getting her pregnant with their first child. They went on to have 3 more children. Charles was once good friends with serial killer Donald Henry "Pee Wee" Gaskins in the early 1970s. Grandpa says he was never aware that he was a murderer, but said they once got into a drunken fight in which Charles slammed his head onto the counter causing him to bleed unconsciously on the floor. Gaskins told him shortly after, that if it weren't for them to be friends, "You'd be in my graveyard tomorrow." When Gaskins was caught, Grandpa was stunned and said Pee Wee later wrote a letter to him from prison saying he missed him. but grandpa immediately told him not to write him again. Grandpa says this experience sobered him up for a long time as he could have been one of Gaskin's victims because of his drinking. He also said many years after the prison Pee Wee was held in closed down and was going to be torn down but they offered tours before it was destroyed. Grandpa took his kids to see his cell, and on the wall was a drawing of a pentagram with Grandpa's name written in the center of it. Charles worked several jobs during his life, including a volunteer firefighter, peanut salesman, apartment maintenance and owner of multiple failed small businesses (such as a Clown-o-Gram business, and a pornography business). Rise of TheAngryGrandpaShow The Angry Grandpa Show originally began in 2007 with a video that takes place on Christmas Day. In the video, Angry Grandpa was upset that his family didn't wait for him to come over before they opened their presents. So, in a bit of ironic luck, his son Michael began to record his rage without him knowing. The video can still be found on Break.com where it was originally uploaded by Michael. After the video the second video that came after the first one in 2008 was when they came to his trailer and gifted him his present (This was also Bridgette West’s first appearance), they confessed to him that the first video was uploaded on Break and that it gained thousands of views in just days, which angered Charles, prompting him to throw stuff and then splatter hot coffee into Michael’s face, this is when the new show began to be a success, as he became a bit of an icon as a result of his anger issues. Personality Angry Grandpa was known for throwing temper tantrums and fits of rage, which were triggered by Michael's girlfriend Bridgette eating his candy, Michael pranking him, his ex-wife Tina feeding the cats under the trailer, anything that did not smell or function properly, or life that did not go his way. (For example, in Angry Grandpa: Say Cheese, Grandpa asked Michael, "WHY’D YOU THROW IT ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!!!?" one minute after Grandpa threw the aforementioned food on the ground in rage.) He was passionate about his candy and would destroy thousands of dollars worth of appliances to make sure no one else helped themselves to it. He was known to be extremely gullible. He would believe a lot of what Michael told him, as well as anything that he read on the internet. He claimed that "If it’s on the computer, it's true". Despite being aggressive, Grandpa sometimes showed remorse after destroying objects. Examples included saying "What have I done!!?" and "How can I be so stupid!!?" after he ripped up a wall in his house. He had said similar things when he destroyed his dentures. Again, despite Grandpa's aggression he has shown throughout the years to have a huge heart and was deep down a caring, thoughtful man. Examples include his reactions to the Casey Anthony verdict and the Newtown shootings as well as his visit to the Charleston Animal Society and his meeting/hang out with one of his youngest fans, Sadie, who was recovering from cancer at the time. Health Angry Grandpa had fluctuating health problems throughout his life. He was an alcoholic in his younger years and began heavy smoking at a young age. He has had multiple incidences of Urinary Tract infections, Kidney stones and cellulitis. In the 1990s, Grandpa supposedly weighed as much as 800lbs, and was forced to use a wheelchair for mobility. In the late 1990s, Grandpa underwent gastric bypass surgery. His heart stopped beating during the operation, forcing the doctors to abort the surgery in order to save his life. He had the operation completed years later, and was left with the Dumping Syndrome, which is a known consequence of weight loss surgery. This in turn led to an addiction to pain medication and suicidal ideation. In 2013, he finally began medication to treat the dumping syndrome. In 2006, Grandpa was admitted to the hospital to remove a massive hernia on his stomach. While in surgery, it is reported that he went into cardiac arrest. Luckily, he was revived but was in a coma for approximately a month following the incident. Doctors had given him a poor prognosis, as his heart and lungs were not recovering. The family had discussed funeral arrangements when Kimberly states she came to the ICU and begged him to wake up, which he did at that moment. Smoking *Angry Grandpa started smoking at the age of 6 years old (although he has also stated it was when he was around 10 or 11). When Angry Grandpa was caught by his parents smoking, he was forced to smoke an entire carton of cigarettes. He claimed he enjoyed it, and it made him "happy as hell". *In the Year-End-Review Video from 2010, he said he was taking Chantix but still smoked. *Michael confirmed that Charles has a hole in his throat due to his smoking habits. *His niece (a smoker) passed away from lung cancer on July 29, 2013. *His sister (also a smoker) passed away on December 27, 2012 from COPD. *His favorite cigarettes were Silver Eagles, though he later rolled his own cigarettes for financial reasons. *Bridgette and Michael once pranked him by putting a pack of his Silver Eagle cigarettes in a bowl of yellow "Great Value" Jello. *As of February 2014, Grandpa said that he was giving up smoking and switching to the e-cigs. However, he went back to ordinary cigarettes a few moments afterwards. *It was indicated that while he was angrily looking for money for cigarettes and ended up breaking an Xbox 360 and tearing up his furniture, he gave up trying to quit. [LINK] *In the video, "GETTING MY LIFE BACK!!" uploaded to GrandpasCorner; it was made clear that Charles believes in marijuana use. LINK[2] Divorce According to an episode of the podcast STFU and Listen, Grandpa suggested that Tina was crazy and jealous of his mother and stole his car for days. He accused her of being bipolar and burned down the trailer. After his mother's death, Tina destroyed the items his mom left him. She laid around and did nothing even when Michael or Grandpa were hurt. She even started getting jealous of the fans accusing Grandpa of cheating on female fans. Over the months, her sanity fell, and even called DSS on Grandpa, causing him to go to anger management and improvement parenting school. She even took the kids' social security cards and birth certificates and destroyed them. Angry Grandpa tried to relieve the situation, but Tina refused and wanted to be in New York. She took a set of keys and desecrated his car. DSS officially made it clear to not let Tina see the kids. At the court house, the judge disagreed about giving custody to Grandpa since he knew he was Angry Grandpa. Under investigation, they spent 9 hours watching every single video. After a talk with the judge, he agreed to give custody as long as Tina isn't around the kids, unsupervised. After Charles explained this to Tina, she defamed him. She even made flyers of him with his number stating that he was looking for women to sleep with. After this issue, Grandpa told her that the divorce is final. After the courts, he said she can see the boys if she behaves, but instead, she defamed the grandchildren to him. Grandpa and Michael both spent money to get her a car and make sure she had a place to stay, but she continued to ungratefully use the money on things she didn't need and even took out a loan in Grandpa's name. Michael claims he spend over a thousand dollars a month to pay her utilities and made sure she had a roof over her head because none of her relatives would let her stay with them. After Tina moved in with her boyfriend, he left her. She thought the family hired him to date her for a month and leave her. Near Christmas of 2012, Jennifer's boyfriend wanted the kids to be his, making Grandpa very uncomfortable. Due to Jennifer's improvement of working, he agreed. Two hours later, Jennifer called Grandpa about Tina not coming to pick her up and having the boys with her drugged boyfriend. He drove there himself and took the boys away from her and vowed to never have them see her again. Tina and her relatives still continue to defame the Green family. To this day, Angry Grandpa firmly stands by the belief that he is the good guy in the scenario, and if any fans disagree, he denounces them as fans. He says none of his grandchildren have a relationship with Tina and she herself wants nothing to do with them. He also said he hoped she straightens out and will one day improve her relationship with her grandchildren. Relationships Michael Green Grandpa had a mostly good relationship with Michael in the end. Michael claimed that when he was younger, the two had a very good relationship. When Michael started pranking him, the two's relationship took a turn. However, they have worked together in pranks on Bridgette on occasion. Ever since Grandpa's tattoo freakout, he started gaining disdain for Michael, although they seemed to have worked things out. Bridgette West Especially in the earlier videos, Grandpa and Bridgette did not seem to get along well. Even though they have a strained relationship, they have worked together to prank Michael on several occassions. Sometimes, Bridgette would ruin one of Michael's pranks before it would happen, by informing Grandpa without Michael knowing. An example of this is in GRANDPA'S BODYGUARD (PRANK) where she called Grandpa outside of Michael's house and told him that Michael was going to prank him, to which Grandpa said he'll deal with Michael first. Tina Green Grandpa despised his ex-wife Tina with a passion. He claims that since all the years they were married, all they did was fight, and that she's the one who starts everything. He has hated her for her obsession with Elvis, constantly feeding his food to the cats around his old trailer, and defaming his family. However, they have worked things out since they divorced and when Tina moved away to New York. They have remained close friends and talk to each other on the phone every now and again as evident by live streams and Kim's videos. Tina Dandridge Grandpa had a hatred for his old neighbor Tina, before they became friends. She has been involved in several of Michael's pranks, including the nurse prank, the roommate prank (where she tricked him into thinking that his house was hers until the end of the month), and the prank where Michael made Grandpa think he killed Tina. Tina and Grandpa used to be good friends and her son and his grandchildren would play together. However, in mid-March 2017, Tina began to make accusations against the entire cast of the Angry Grandpa show including Grandpa on her own YouTube channel and podcasts. While Michael has responded that the accusations were false, and clearly was upset, it is unknown how Grandpa feels about the entire situation, but it can be assumed that his respect for Tina was completely diminished upon hearing the news. However, on November 3rd, Tina made a video stating that she went to visit the hospital to visit Grandpa. She said that they both talked for a little bit and she apologized for the events back in March. Michael himself confirmed the event in his video while it's still not likely she'll return in videos, it's possible their relationship has improved. Charles Marvin Green III Grandpa had a somewhat decent relationship with his oldest son until the LSD incident. He has since stated that he wants nothing to do with him. When he was in the hospital, he hugged Michael and cried, saying he wished that he had named Michael after himself instead of Charlie. However, when Charlie called him and talked with Grandpa. He said to him "I love you, but I don't want you here." "Just, live your life." Although, Charlie himself got angry and posted on his facebook page, stating he wished his dad died. But, ever since Grandpa's funeral Charlie decided to make his father proud and put the past behind by making amends with his brother and the rest family while living his life and job in Maine. Eventually, however, he went back to his old ways. October 2017 Hospitalization On October 31, 2017, Grandpa was taken to the hospital once again for a flare up of his cirrhosis resulting in a build up of ammonia in his bloodstream. Only when Jennifer called Michael to inform him that, as AGP's Power of attorney, he needed to come to the hospital did he realize how serious the situation had become. Michael even said on the vlogs discussing it that AGP would've died if he hadn't gone to the hospital. AGP was unresponsive at this time and his prognosis was 50/50 if he would even survive that night. His children all came, thinking this was the time to say goodbye to their father. Despite this, he survived the night and a few days later awoke and asked to speak with Donald Trump. He remained in the ICU for 8 days, slowly regaining his ability to have short conversations. After 4 more days in the hospital he was released (November 13, 2017) to a rehabilitation facility. Grandpa returned to YouTube in the vlog THE BEST ANNIVERSARY EVER! (GRANDPA'S BACK), in which Michael brought him a burger, and he emotionally thanked his young'ins for "sticking with him." He was seen in multiple vlogs over the next week, including briefly at a family Sunday Dinner, and during Thanksgiving. On approximately November 30, he was re-hospitalized as his ammonia levels had started rising as a consequence of his refusal to take his prescribed medication. Death Charles died in his home from complications of cirrhosis and pneumonia. He had been in and out of the hospital ever since he was diagnosed with cancer in February of 2017. Although Charles was able to beat the cancer, he developed pneumonia. The main cause for his pneumonia was due to long-term smoking. While going through pneumonia, he was also diagnosed with cirrhosis, which caused the liver to scar and its cells to fail. He died on December 10, 2017. Charles' funeral was held 4 days later on Thursday, December 14, 2017. He was cremated and his ashes were separated in urns that were passed to his children. Towards the final months of his life, TheAngryGrandpaShow channel stopped uploading videos as often so Charles could get treatment and relax so he wouldn't add more problems to his life-threatening condition. Charles admitted to wanting to go back to doing YouTube with Michael and Bridgette as often as he did before he was diagnosed, but the couple disagreed and pushed Grandpa away from YouTube enough for him to recover while the couple continued vlogging their lives on Michael's personal channel, KidBehindACamera. Michael made a video and a tweet announcing Angry Grandpa's death and made a story time of Michael and Angry Grandpa's YouTube career on Facebook. The last prank on Angry Grandpa was on October 6, 2017 called, "THE HALLOWEEN SPAGHETTI PRANK". And the last prank from Angry Grandpa was on October 13, 2017 called, "FRIDAY THE 13TH PRANK! (JASON BREAKS IN)" Condolence After the announcement of his death, many viewers of his channel and YouTube in general, including other famous YouTubers (McJuggerNuggets, Keemstar, Boogie2988, FaZe Rug, and more) and people from WWE (Mick Foley and Paul Heyman) expressed their condolences on the loss of Angry Grandpa on various social media platforms. He will forever be missed from his 10-year journey on YouTube. Trivia *He seemed to be hypocritical at times and oblivious to his own mistakes by blaming others. *He has claimed of being buff and ripped. *He had a notorious (and even violent) sweet tooth. The most notable example of his sweet tooth becoming violent was ANGRY GRANDPA DESTROYS KITCHEN!. *He often verbally abused his family, even for small reasons like misplacing his candy or going somewhere without telling him. *He got very angry when fans asked if he has an anger problem. *His catchphrase was "Ow, goddamn!" when he got hurt. *Angry Grandpa died a few times after surgeries, but was revived. *He had an abnormal gene that is the causes gray hair at an early age. This was also passed down to his children. *He tried to come off as a ladies' man when talking to attractive female fans over the internet and in person. *His anger was often triggered by his son Michael's pranks, Bridgette taking his candy and eating his food, his ex-wife Tina feeding the cats under their old trailer as well as his daughter Jennifer not having a job. *He blamed other people for the things he broke, and sometimes demanded money from them to replace whatever was destroyed. *Angry Grandpa was named after his father Charles M. Green Sr. *His middle name was Marvin, which was also his father's. *He mentioned about that his father got into a terrible accident and was paralyzed from the neck down and later died from his injuries. *His ex-wife Tina once kicked him in the groin. LINK *Angry Grandpa stated that between Thanksgiving and/or Christmas is when something bad always happened to him, and here are the reasons why: **His mother died on Christmas morning. **His father got into an accident and was paralyzed from the neck down 3 days before Thanksgiving and 4 weeks before Christmas. He later died from his injuries in July 1987. **His sister died two days after Christmas. **His own eventual death in 2017. *He sometimes acknowledged his ignorance or expressed regret when he broke something for no reason, such as when he broke his dentures when they didn't fit instead of taking them back and refitting them. After destroying the $400 pair of dentures he pondered, "Why do I do stupid shit?" *He also served in 1968-75 with the US Army during the Vietnam war. *People have often claimed his channel is fake but he constantly rebuttaled them. He said it was real and often gave sarcastic and angry responses to such allegations. One infamous incident took place in June of 2011 when the video of Grandpa flipping out over pecan pinwheels made its way onto a video of Ray William Johnson, one of the top YouTubers on the site at the time. Johnson admitted it was funny but thought it was fake (or at least he hoped it was when he saw how Grandpa treated Tina). When Grandpa saw Johnson's video, he became enraged and shouted insults at him in a video called "Angry Grandpa Responds to RayWilliamJohnson." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NLZw0V5hRE *He hated several notable things: *#Hulk Hogan *#Elvis Presley *#Max and Ruby *#Dora the Explorer *#Ray Winstone *#Barack Obama *#Miley Cyrus *#SpongeBob SquarePants *#Many celebrities and YouTubers *#Charlie Sheen *#Paula Deen *#Rebecca Black *#Justin Bieber *#Cici's Pizza *#Ryan's *#Domino's Pizza *#Nyan Cat *#China Chef *#Barilla *#Hardees *#Casey Anthony *#Harold Camping *#Double Take *#Amanda Bynes *#Donald Sterling *#Francis (Boogie2988) *#Flappy Bird *#Candy Crush Saga *#Dr. Drew *#Minecraft *#Slender *#Impact Wrestling *#Mean Tweets *#Walmart *#Shadow People *#Tim & Eric *#Shannon *#Chris Price *#Westbro Bapist Church *#Marilyn Manson *#Joe Paterno *#The Rock *#Yo Gabba Gabba *#Bible Thumpers *#Dish Network *#Direct TV *#Comcast *#Neti Pots *#Fatboygetdown *#Cats *#Pickled Eggs *#Dewitos *#IMustDestroyAll *#Clemson Tigers *#2 Girls 1 Cup *#1 Man 1 Jar *#2 Girls 1 Finger *#2 Guys 1 Horse *#Burger King's Mac n' Cheetos *#Burger King's Chicken Burger *#Taco Bell Breakfast *#Giovanna Plowman *#Michael's Toys *#Starbuck's Unicorn Frappuccino *#Lay's Do Us A Flavor *He refered to his fans as his "Young'ins." *He was a former retired firefighter. *Angry Grandpa, Stephen Quire (Freak Out Kid), Francis (boogie2988), Psycho Dad, and the rest of the Ridgway family are all famous YouTubers due to their anger, their swearing and their destruction of their things. *His videos over the years have appeared on several TV Shows, including TruTv's Most Shocking, Rude Tube, TruTv's World's Dumbest, MTV's Pranked and Ridiculousness, and Dr. Drew's show on CNN. *He was not aware of Michael posting videos of him on the internet until early 2008 when he was told that a video of him had been posted on Break.com which caused Grandpa to throw hot coffee onto Michael. The video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8QQAe3D4qE *He has gotten himself banned from several stores and restaurants, including Wal-Mart, Target, Papa Johns, Cici's Pizza, as well as the Sunoco Gas Station near his old trailer. **He got banned from the Sunoco gas station after Michael and Bridgette gave him fake lottery tickets that he thought actually were real. He excitedly drove to the gas station to cash them only for the people there to laugh at him and call him stupid. Embarrassed, he said he cussed them out and they told him to leave and never come back. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On8EuBlygcQ *His fans often sent him gifts through the mail, which have included his notorious annihilator super hammer, Australian Vegemite, iPods, clothing, money, and boxes of candy. In a video on his GrandpasCorner channel, he received several boxes of gifts from his fans for his 63rd birthday. It included candy, coffee mugs, t-shirts, a hat, a Hulk Hogan wig and several creative cards. He was also touched by an army medal sent to him by an air force member who watches his video in thanks to Grandpa's efforts to re-open several popular fast food chains in Iraq on the troops' bases so they'd feel less stressed out and more at home. He was deeply touched by his fans' birthday gifts and wishes and teared up at the end of the video. He also started a series on his GrandpasCorner channel called Mailbag Monday where he opens letters and recieves gifts and money from his fans, though it's usually small change and a few dollars but it adds up to a rather large sum. However, he stated his fans don't need to send him money and gifts but he still deeply appreciates it. *Despite their brash and often confrontational relationship on camera, he and Michael claimed they have a good father-son relationship off-camera. *He had occasionally sustained injury during his fits of rage. **On one instance, after angrily hacking up a pumpkin that Michael brought him, he picked up part of what was left of the pumpkin and kneed it, hurting his knee in the process. Later in the same video, he accidentally cut his hand while angrily stabbing the second pumpkin that Michael brought him, causing his hand to bleed significantly. This video led to YouTube editing because of this. **He had pulled his arm while trying to flip his granite table **He had thrown a phone on the floor, causing it to bounce back and hit his head **He hurt his toe / foot during the food stamp blowout from a can of spinach. **He has heard of British actor Ray Winstone telling him that he is a Dickweed Maputo, due to his rage on Pecan Pinwheels *His dream was to one day open his own restaurant, which never came true. *He was once friends with serial killer Donald Henry "Pee Wee" Gaskins in the early 1970s. Grandpa says he was never aware that he was a murderer but said they once got into a drunken fight in which grandpa slammed his head onto the counter and Gaskins told him if it weren't for the fact they were friends "You'd be in my graveyard tomorrow." When Gaskins was caught Grandpa was stunned and said Pee Wee later wrote a letter to him from prison saying he missed him, but Grandpa immediately told him not to write him again. Grandpa says this experience sobered him up for a long time as he could have been one of Gaskin's victims because of his drinking. He also said many years after the prison Pee Wee was held in closed down and was going to be torn down but they offered tours before it was destroyed. Grandpa took his kids to see his cell, and on the wall was a drawing of a pentagram with Grandpa's name written in the center of it. *He lived in a thirty-year-old trailer in Trailwood Trailer Park in South Carolina for a long time. It was home to where the majority his videos took place up until mid-2012 when Boeing purchased the park to turn it into a highway and ultimately forced the residents to vacate the area. This lead to Grandpa rallying his fans in an attempt to stop the purchase and save hundreds of residents from relocating or becoming homeless. Unfortunately, it was to no avail except giving them time and the lot was ultimately sold. Grandpa and everyone else was forced to move out. This experience caused Grandpa to have an increased hatred for large corporations for being able to push poor people around as well as for governor Nikki Hailey for doing nothing to help the residents or trying to stand up for them. *He had often been labeled white trash and fulfilling poor redneck stereotypes by critics on the web. He repeatedly defends his lifestyle, claiming a home is a home and people should appreciate what they have no matter how run-down it may seem to other people. *He had a deep hatred for everything his ex-wife Tina loves, which includes Elvis Presley, cats, and Christmas. *He was married to Tina for thirty years, in what can be described a very unhappy marriage as Grandpa would often cuss her out and disrespect her, and destroy her Elvis memorabilia in videos. *He stated in one of his videos talking to his late sister Charlene that he only married Tina because she was pregnant and wanted to do the right thing. *He and Tina divorced in 2012 due to several reasons, including him talking to female fans on Skype, as well as his constant never-ending verbal abuse and disrespect towards her over thirty years. He now claimed he was happier than he has ever been before now that Tina is out of his life. *He had a cluster of medical problems over the years but can't afford a doctor so he has been seen doing medical procedures on himself, including pulling his crusted toenails off on three separate occasions, which resulted in his painful screaming and bleeding profusely. He also had a cyst on his stomach in 2010 that caused him severe pain until he finally decided to cut it out himself with a knife. It did work, but only after several painful and gross minutes of pus and blood being squeezed out of the wound. The video can be seen here: http://www.break.com/video/ugc/angry-grandpa-stomach-cyst-removal-1841431 *He had his own personal channel called Grandpa's Corner ''where he gives his own personal take on current events, stories from his past, post video events, and advice to his followers. *He moved into a newer, well-maintained trailer in July of 2012 after Boeing forced him out of his old trailer. He said he was barely able to find a new home before the park offered him a lease on the current trailer he lives in now. His four grandsons lived with him. *He had an intense hatred for Casey Anthony, and made a video called "Angry Grandpa HATES Casey Anthony (Not Guilty!?)" in which he was infuriated at the not guilty verdicts in the trial. The video appeared on Dr. Drew's show on CNN in which Drew told Grandpa to calm down, and seemed worried that Grandpa would carry out some form of vigilante justice. Drew also tweeted about Grandpa's reaction, saying that Angry Grandpa scared him. This caused Grandpa to laugh and criticize Drew back for worrying more about him than about Casey Anthony. The video, "Angry Grandpa VS. Dr. Drew" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHBN7qpdP7M *His political views were strictly polarized. He had never endorsed any one political party and has both criticized and endorsed various politicians. He supported Obama during the last election but went on to criticize his actions. He called Fox News for condemning Obama's actions during Hurricane Sandy when Bush did the same during Hurricane Katrina. He also voted for current South Carolina governor Nikki Haley in the 2010 gubernatorial election, but went on to heavily criticize her in several videos in 2012 for allowing Boeing to purchase his old trailer park's lot and forcing the residents to move out while she did nothing to offer help to those relocating, and promised to do everything he can in the next election to cost her another term. He also had stated he hated unions but also criticized big corporations, in particular Boeing and Wal-Mart, for mistreating their employees and not caring about the little people who struggle to make a living. *In a Q&A video he said he supported legalizing marijuana, saying something that grows in the ground and is natural should be legal. *In an interview with the Charleston City Paper, his son Michael said TruTv once approached them with an offer to do a reality show on their network but Michael declined because it would have required them to script scenarios and said Grandpa was not a good actor and it wouldn't be worth the effort. *He hated Christmas because his mother passed away on the holiday morning in 1999, which is why he always appeared especially angry around the Christmas season. *Despite his angry and brash persona on camera, people who meet him claimed he was very charming, polite and funny. *He said he credited his YouTube channel for turning his life around and getting on the right path. He said in the past he had problems with drinking and was disrespectful to his family and friends. He said the videos have gotten him a lot of fans and new friends online and he credited it for giving him a purpose to give others joy in watching the pranks pulled on him, and said many people have written him saying how much he reminds them of a loved one who passed away and he bring back fond memories of them with his videos. *After his channel reached 200,000 subscribers, he suffered a humiliation titled "Grandpa's Walmart Humiliation" in which he went to the Wal-Mart he was banned from and stood around out front with two signs that said "I Love Obama" and "Elvis is Sexy". He walked around for over an hour while people looked at him, laughed and took pictures of him while he frustratedly slumbered around. The video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKcHzV7vPhQ *Despite him saying "goddamn" and "Jesus Christ" frequently, he says he believed in Jesus but chooses not to go to church. He is what was called a non-denominational Christian. He didn't attend church because he felt they don't really care about helping people and their only goals are to make money and to proselytize, and has encouraged his fans not to give money to churches and use it to instead directly help people on their own accord. *Angry Grandpa once revealed on the Robert Boner Radio Show that when he reached 300,000 subscribers, he was going to Graceland in an Elvis outfit and singing Elvis's Greatest Hits. This information wasn't supposed to be known for another 2 months. *Angry Grandpa made a video of himself going into Michael's apartment and cooking in his kitchen.Immediately fans wrote comments saying that Michael was a hypocrite because he films in Angry Grandpa's house but when it came to Michael he flipped out and threatened to call the cops. *Grandpa had apparently experienced paranormal activities in his younger days . **When Grandpa was just a kid he claims that he met a ghost at his grandfather's funeral wearing a nice blue suit, who gave him a nickel. When he told his grandmother about the stranger, she revealed to him that the man was Mr Jones, who had died 10 years earlier and was buried in the blue suit. **Grandpa went and visited Alice's grave with his friends many years ago. According to the legend, if you touch her grave while wearing a ring, the ring vanishes. He claims that when he touched her grave his ring suddenly disappeared. **Angry Grandpa claims to have seen the Summerville Light in person when he was younger. Click here to see the story ---> [3] *Angry Grandpa was taking 7 medications twice a day, as revealed in the Year-End-Review Video from 2010. *He hated Obama. *Michael sometimes refered to him as "Pop" *He was always alone on Valentine's Day, a source of anger and frustration over the fact that he seemed to believe the holiday is for lovers only and sexual intercourse. *He made a bet with Michael that if either one didn't pull a prank, they'll have to dress up like a girl. Michael lost the bet by Grandpa hiding his PS4. *After getting pranked by Michael, he sometimes faked a heart attack for instant revenge. *On the videos the Freddy Krueger Prank and Grandpa's Mother's Day Proposal Prank, a lot of fans were confused because Grandpa and Tina (Neighbor) hate each other. *He made a long and very emotional and personal vlog on his GrandpasCorner channel titled "GETTING MY LIFE BACK!!" where he talked about his past struggles with his weight that caused him to undergo gastric bypass surgery. While the surgery did result in him losing weight, it gave him the horrible side effect of the dumping syndrome (a.k.a '''Gastric dumping syndrome', or '''rapid gastric emptying) '''where he was pooping twenty to thirty times a day and caused him horrible pain. He struggled with the syndrome for many years until he found a medication that made him go to the bathroom normally and kept the dumping syndrome at bay. He encouraged all his fans who are obese to not undergo the surgery, thus experiencing the adverse, painful side effects and risks and to instead lose the weight traditionally by dieting and exercising. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-coV03SVDU *Despite his anger issues, Angry Grandpa did indeed have a heart. He was extremely angry with Casey Anthony getting the not guilty verdict, was emotional about the Sandy Hook Elementary shooting, was slightly sobbing about the Charleston church massacre, and was very pissed about the victims' families forgiving the shooter, Dylann Roof, wanting him to be "someone's prison bitch for life". *Angry Grandpa was 32 years old when he and Tina had Charles III. Also, Angry Grandpa was 33 years old when he and Tina had Jennifer. Angry Grandpa was 34 when he and Tina had Kim. Last of all, Angry Grandpa was 37 years old when he and Tina had Michael. *Grandpa's middle name Marvin was named after his paternal grandpa's first name. *In one of Michael's vlogs, he told the story of how Grandpa's hatred for Elvis originated: Back when he was married to his first wife, she was obsessed with Elvis; spent a majority of their money (mostly their bill money) on anything related to Elvis, including having a picture of Elvis above their bed and she thought about Elvis whenever she and Grandpa had sex. The same problems escalated when Grandpa married Tina. *Angry Grandpa was of English, Irish, Scottish, Samoan Mapua Letui and remote Welsh ancestry, meaning his ancestors came from all over Britain and Hawaii Samoan. *In November 2016, Grandpa met Psycho Kid at his area for this first time. Psycho Kid was in a huge rage with Michael and his family. This started off when McJuggerNuggets took a trip to South Carolina. He met Michael and did a prank at his house for dinner. After that, Psycho Kid never wanted to leave due to his madness of the prank and even told his family about it, upsetting them. Psycho Kid came to Angry Grandpa's house and made him mad and they even got into a fight. Later on, Psycho Kid brought his drone into Angry Grandpa's house to scare him and then he broke it and broke it even more later on. Later on, Psycho Kid got into Michael and Bridgette's shed and stayed in there but then Michael noticed him later on in there and locked him in to investigate and think if jail or free. Bridgette though he was kidnapping them. He wasn't though. They wanted to get out and after arguing together he set them free. They lied and ran into his house and didn't rob but stalked through their stuff such as concept AGP comic on a dry erase board, cuts on videos on a computer, and their flash drive. They found out after they ran out. McJuggerNuggets then came to AGP's house and used a toy gun that looked real from spray and AGP triggered and found out it was a toy. They ran out after it being very frightening. The next day they brought over Psycho Dad and argued and then looked at Michael's non-secretive videos of Charlie's pool house. They went in and investigated and were upset about it because they thought it was guilty secrets they never knew about. Michael came and wondering what is going on in there. He was angry knowing they were stalking the place. Psycho Kid took and threw Michael's camcorder on to the floor and broke it. The Michael and him starting fist fighting and then Psycho Dad yelled. They continued arguing and then suddenly Angry Grandpa slammed the door open with red anger. Wondering what is happening. He obviously never knew he had his house there and was always in jail and had breaks. He was mad at them all because: • Mad at Michael for not telling him about the home. • Mad at Psycho Kid for coming in there and fighting with Michael • Mad at Psycho Dad for coming there in the first place on his property *They all had a major fight where Angry Grandpa vs Psycho Dad began finally. Although seemed harsh. First Angry Grandpa threw Charlie's glass lamp at his TV almost and broke it because of the secret Pool House and Psycho dad and kid making his temper too high. They were both at the same time demolishing the tables and glasses on tables and then flipping sofas and destroying Charlie's TV even at the same time and his Gaming devices. Then his Christmas Tree, then his other glass table, then his mirror. Then AGP left very ticked when slammed the door shut. Michael was even more mad at them. He wanted to go home with AGP but he was too mad to let him get in the car with him. Psycho dad left the house and Psycho kid stayed and apologized very much to Michael. He claims that he didn't expect this to occur. Michael was crying as well. Later on Psycho Kid left and Bridgette came and Michael was still very upset. He threw his camcorder after looking at it's damage and did it because Bridgette kept saying the house I worry about never the footage. Then his leavy thing on his table and his canned drink. Charlie came over later that night and was ticked after realizing what happened and said that McJuggerNuggets were all fakes and was destroying his own stuff even more. They all made up together days later and the McJuggerNuggets family went back to New Jersey. *Angry Grandpa was diagnosed with skin cancer and a pneumatic infection in mid February 2017. He later got surgery in early March 2017 after he found out that he had a weird spot on his back which later turned out to be a tumor that he didn't know about. *He wished he had named Michael after himself instead of Charlie. *According to one of Michael's vlog, Angry Grandpa's final words were " I love you" and he died at 4:48 PM (EST). *Although many people believe it was smoking or the cancer that killed him, it was actually the cirrhosis from years of drinking a long time ago. *He did not like when Doug would come over his house or be in the videos, but didn't say anything because Mike was in charge and didn't want to hurt his or Bridgette's feelings. Gallery https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:Angrygrandpabreakstv.gif Grandpa destroying the TV, with The Amazing World of Gumball on TV. https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:AngryGrandpaDestroysSwitch.gif Angry Grandpa destroying a Nintendo Switch. https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:Angry_Grandpa_Moar_Motha_Fucking_Hangas.png MOAR MOTHA FUCKING HANGAS!!! https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fourcheese.jpg "BRAINFREEZE!" https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2014-12-04-17-40-07-1.png https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:AngryGrandpa17.jpg Angry Grandpa at age 18 (1969) with dyed hair https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:AGP_vlogging.png Angry Grandpa vlogging https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:Presentatie1.jpg Angry Grandpa together with Joshua Watson (left), Tina's father and little JC (both right), ca. 2001 https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:OldChristmasRage.jpg Angry Grandpa in his first vidéo (2007) https://angrygrandpa.fandom.com/wiki/File:ANGRYGRANDPATATOOMELTDOWNTHUMBNAIL.jpg Angry Grandpa getting a tattoo. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Original characters Category:Characters from a Story